Ellen Jane Stickler (c1850-1947)
|short_name= Ellen Jane Stickler |surname = Stickler |given_name = Ellen Jane |sex=F |father = Charles Stickler (1806-1896) |mother = Eliza Jefferies (c1810-1891) |birth_month= 10 |birth_day = 21 |birth_year = 1850 |birth_places-other= Pucklechurch+ Bristol+ England |birth_locality = Pucklechurch |birth_nation-subdiv1 = Bristol |death_month= 6 |death_day = 11 |death_year = 1947 |wedding1_year=1880 |wedding1_month=5 |wedding1_day=1 |wedding1_places-other=Holy Trinity+ Temple+ Bristol+ England |wedding1_month= 5 |wedding1_day = 7 |wedding1_year = 1880 |wedding1_locality = Temple |wedding1_nation-subdiv1 = Bristol |joined_with=Thomas Wall Stockden (1851-1884) |long_name = Ellen Jane Stickler |sources= |skills = Dressmaker }} Ellen Jane born 1849, the seventh child of Charles Stickler and Eliza Jefferies grew up in Pucklechurch, Bristol and worked as a dressmaker. When she was of age she married Thomas Wall Stockden from Iron Acton, Gloucestershire and lived at 15 Milvart Street, St.George, Bristol where they raised their three children, John Wall, Frank, and Alice Ann. When in May 1884 Thomas Wall Stockden, her husband, tragically died from an accidental fall at work Ellen took her three children to live at the home of her parents (Charles & Eliza Stickler, at Westerleigh Road, Pucklechurch). Thomas, from Iron Acton, Gloucestershire, was a ‘plasterer’ by trade and had previously worked in Canada for at least a year; making his transatlantic voyage on the Ship Samaritian. In 1904 Ellen and her children immigrated to Canada along with two children of her older brother, Gabriel Stickler. They settled in Manitoba, Canada but later moved to Saskatch-ewan, Canada. Toward the end of her life she lived with her son, John Wall Stockden, a farmer; she died in 1947 and was buried at Central Butte, Saskatchewan, Canada. John Wall Stockden John Wall, the first child of Thomas Wall Stockden and Ellen Jane Stickler, was born 1881, in St.George, Bristol. He lived at 15 Milvart St, Bristol for his first ten year. When his father died, the family moved to Pucklechurch to live with his grandparents, Charles Stickler and Eliza Jefferies. Then in 1904 he accompanied his mother and two siblings on the overseas journey to Canada where they settled in Saskatchewan province. John never married and lived with his mother most of his life. He worked as a farmer. He died on 3 June 1959 at the age of seventy eight and was buried at Central Butte, Saskatchewan. Frank Charles Stockden Frank Charles born in 1882, the second child of Thomas Wall Stockden and Ellen Jane Stickler immigrated to Canada in 1904 with his family. Records show he journeyed on the ship Lake Erie sailing from Liverpool, England on 15 July 1904 and arriving in Quebec, Canada on 25 July 1904. Upon his arrival he went to Melita, Manitoba, Canada accompanied by his family passengers. Frank who worked with Canadian Pacific Railway married Mary Young Anderson when he was twenty-nine and settled in Souris, Manitoba, Canada where he worked for the Canadian Pacific Railway. Frank and Mary had six daughters. Frank died in 1961 at the age of seventy nine. Alice Ann Stockden Alice born 1883 was the third child of Thomas Wall Stockden and Ellen Jane Stickler. She lived as a child in Bristol, England until her father died in 1884 whereupon she and her family moved to Pucklechurch, Bristol to live with her grandparents, Charles Stickler and Eliza Jefferies. In 1904 she immigrated to Canada accompanied by her mother, Ellen; brother, Frank Charles Stockden; and Amelia Stickler, daughter of Gabriel Stickler. The journey was made on the ship Lake Erie which sailed from Liverpool, England and arrived in Quebec, Canada on 25 July 1904. Alice and her fellow passengers went to Melita, Manitoba, Canada. She married Ralph Leonard Hilling, a London engineer and they had four children; Horace Ralph, Ruth Olive, Maurice Rupert, and Amy Evelyn. They settled first in Souris, Manitoba, Canada and then (homesteaded) at Ponteax, Saskatchewan in 1910, before finally moving to Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan (1947). Alice died in June 1970. Pedigree Siblings References *Records and History predominantly searched out by John Stickler of America and John Richards of Bristol. Gallery See also External links Contributors Nathanville Category:Upgraded from info page